Oh Brother
by IDontStalkIWatch
Summary: Sasuke tries to ambush Itachi, shesshomaru wants to kill Inuyasha for "kidnapping" rin, Edward wont drink his milk and Al gets mad, and the ouran twins are aruging who should be uke and who is seme...they are all distracted and fall into a wormhole into EARTH and they meet a girl who is anime obsessed and well...OH BROTHER...


His Hey readers ^_^ this is my newest crossover story I hope you enjoy it!

(this will usually be author notes)

**Sasuke and Itachi**

In the world of Naruto everything was mostly peaceful, in the Kohana village there sat a goofy blonde and a shy purple haired girl eating ramen, a pink haired kinochi hanging out with a blonde as they practiced their healing justu and deep in the forest a power hungry revenge seeking raven haired boy, dressed in a white kimono, chest bare and a katana on his back, he was hiding in the shadows waiting to pounce on his pray. His pray being his older brother, Itachi, who happened to be traveling with an artsy ninja.

"Hey Itachi-sama…I think someone is falling us hmm." Said Deidara, the blonde haired Akastuki member, he wore a black coat with red clouds and a ring. "You know I could just blow him up hmm" Deidara gave his signature grin at Itachi.

"hn…yes I know you could", Itachi, wearing the same black cloak with red clouds, looked over his shoulder his sharriagan blaring. "Dearest little brother, don't make you put in a Mangeko with Gai-Sensei…or would you rather be in it with Naruto? You can come out now"

A rustling in the bushes could be heard and Sasuke screamed "DIE ITACHI!"

Sighing, Itachi said "well that isn't nice to say to you favorite big brother" as he poked Sasuke right in the forehead. "Foolish little brother, even at 15 you fall for that trick" shaking his head he turned to leave. Sasuke started his chidori up, a flash of chakra blazing in hand looking like a lighting storm.

"Not this time! You won't get away" he rushed at him at full speed but Itachi just kept dodging them, what he didn't see was a hole in the ground at the edge nearly falling he caught himself.

"Now…Sasuke can't we talk about this? It's been years sense I killed our clan. You realized, I did it for a reason right? You never did let me explain. Instead of trying to kill me shouldn't you be off trying to restore it…that is unless…are you? I heard about your first kiss, I pitty Naruto."

"I AM NOT GAY!" and with that Sasuke rushed at Itachi making them fall into the hole which seemed to be conveniently placed. Deidara looked down the hole and the only thing he could hear was Itachi's reply.

"Could have fooled me, little brother"

In the hole they could see bright lights and you can defently say that, those two brothers argued all the way to wherever they were heading.

**Shesshmaru and Inuyasha**

Meanwhile in the feudal era, you could see a young monk and his beautiful wife happily playing with their three children, a small fox playing with a demon kitten and a teenage girl arguing with a half demon dog-half human male.

"NO! Kagome I do not want to make you my mate. Go off with Koga or something but I am not ready for pups or…humans, you know what I don't even think it…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off.

"Don't say it wouldn't work how were you born genius" The teenage girl, Kagome, was in a white shirt and green skirt, high school uniform, glared at the halfbred. "I don't love him I love you". Kagome started crying. "Fine…we'll adopt"

"How are we going to find a child in this era?" just then Inuyasha's ears perked up to the sound of a little girl about 30 feet away. "SHESSHMARU! Wait…he has that little girl always with him right? We'll take her, im sure he won't mine, he hates humans"

Kagome thought about this for a second. "Fine…" They walked over to where they saw Rin and Jaken picking flowers.

"I think our lord will love it!" shouted Rin, delighted by the colorful flowers that were surrounding her.

"Our lord does not like flowers" Jaken glared at Rin.

Behind the tree Inuyasha and Kagome were whispering.

"I'll distract them and you grab her okay" Kagome said, walking towards Rin and Jaken.

"Yeah whatever…woman" inuyasha muttered not really wanting to do this at all.

"Hey Rin" Kagome smiled. "What are you making?"

"Listen here human, Rin doesn't want to talk to you" Jaken took his staff about to strike Kagome and Kagome saw Inuyasha in the corner of her eye about to grab Rin.

"Oh I am just making small talk…INUYASHA GRAB AND RUN!"

Inuyasha put his hand over Rin's mouth and ran FAST, Kagome fast behind.

"uh oh…GRRR…that Inuyasha…my lord will not like this"

-With shesshmaru-

"That fifthly half bred! I have to admit I've grown fond of Rin, she's like a daughter to me…and I will get her back"

-Back with inuyasha-

"LET ME GO" Rin shouted.

"Yeah…let her go little brother" Inuyasha's ears peaked up, shesshmaru never refereed him much as a half-brother, let alone a "little brother"

"Who is going to make me, Feh…try you worst big brother" inuyasha remarked back

(this part is getting way too long so I'm going to just make them fall into a hole now lol)

After much fighting, panting and yelling the two fall into ANOTHER conveniently placed hole while Kagome and Jaken and Rin watch them fall. The last words they heard were Kagome muttering "I still want a kid…"

**Ayame and Yuki**

-Meanwhile in another world where a family called the shoma's who oddly turn in their Chinese zodiac animal if hugged by the opposite sex are having problems of their own-

A young boy in high school with purple hair and famously known as "Prince Yuki" was fighting with his older brother with long white hair known as Ayame. Yuki had the curse of turning into the rat and Ayame the snake. There also sat a black haired older male reading his book his name was Shigure he was the Dog.

"Please…I beg of both of you…do NOT break my house…again" Shigure moaned out.

"Shigure, please tell yuki he should visit my shop, the girls at his school would probally love to see him in one of my dresses or maids outfits" Ayame begged.

"Brother…I am not a girl, no matter how much you wanted me to be a sister, I am not a girl" Yuki glared at his older brother.

"oh but yuki, you should spend time with your older brother, he wants to be closer to you, when he took me out to eat he talked about you nonstop, he really loves you and wants to make up whatever has happened in the past." Thoru spoke up.

"I have no idea how we get along as much as we do…im the rat and hes the snake, they don't mix, but fine ill look at your shop" yuki muttered walking out the door.

"YAY!" Ayame shouted, and as they walked out the door, guess what happened. Yep they fell into another conveniently placed hole, falling into the great abis Shigure and thoru could hear Ayame shouting "I love you Yuki" and yuki yelling up "don't you dare touch Honda-chan!"

**Hikaru and Karou**

Somewhere in japan in another universe there is a host club. The host king a giddy blonde that loves himself, the demon king a black haired guy with glasses that is good with money, twins that "love" each other, and a tall quiet black haired guy, and his lovely item that has a thing for sweets. They entertain ladies for cash thus a Host Club was born. This evening, the two less likely to fight, were fighting.

"Every night I wake up with back pain because you kick me out of bed "shouted the younger twin, Karou.

"Don't sleep so close to me then" muttered the older twin Hikaru. "Maybe…we should get separate beds?"

"But, Hikaru" his voice trailed off sounding like he was going to cry. "We've always slept together sense we were kids, how about a bigger bed?"

"What if I want to get a girlfriend Karou? Is she going to be fine with all three of us sleeping in bed, I for one am not going to a virgin forever" Hikaru glared and angry stomped outside.

"Girlfriend? Wonder who he has interest in…" Karou pondered on this. He thought it could be Haruhi but she was with Tama-Chan now. He decided to just ask Hikaru himself.

Walking outside, he starting looking for Hikaru and found him sitting by the fountain.

"Hikaru, I never knew you wanted a girlfriend" he put his hand on his older brother's shoulder, I totally understand, and who is she?" Asked Karou.

Hikaru blushed. "You don't know her…" he stood up angrily. "Just go away!" he pushed Karou away but Karou still had a hold on him so they both fell back…into another conveniently placed hole.

**Edward And Alphonse**

The last brothers were different, they rarely fight. One is a 15year old blonde, wearing black pants and a black tank top, small black jacket and then a red coat (and why does he walk in the desert and complain?) The younger brother was odd; he was a suit of armor. Today they were arguing over who would marry their childhood best friend Winry, a younger blonde girl who has once before said "I don't like short guys" which in turn gave Alphonse an upper hand.

"Come on brother, you know I have a better chance in marrying her im taller" pointed out Al, with a smirk on his face. (if armor could smile that is)

"why are you so confident? You are a suit of amor Al, or have you forgot that you can't feel? Edward remarked back.

"HEY! We will get our bodies back and…I swear I will marry Winry" Al shouted.

"Wait…who said I wanted to marry either of you?" Winry walked up with her hand on her hips. "get over yourselves you two, you shouldn't fight, especially not over me. Im just a girl that works on auto mail, we are also too young, ask again when you have your bodies back…and you are 18? At least"

Alphonse lifted Edward up by his shirt "see now she doesn't wanna marry either of us…" al started walking forward.

"uh…Al what are you doing…watch your…AH AL!

And they fell…and fell…and fell…

Well readers hope you liked that…I have chapter 2 all figured out in my head…any suggestions please feel free to review ^_^


End file.
